


The (domestic) Adventures of Fawaris Sandgrouse and Joth'svark

by thefarthestpointfromthesun



Category: Original Work, The Duocardian Verse
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Joth'svark does not look human so idk, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Humaniod Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unreliable Narrator, both main characters are nonbinary, but like a comedy, ghost story, in the sense that ey does not see the same colours we do, poor Fawaris has been in a war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarthestpointfromthesun/pseuds/thefarthestpointfromthesun
Summary: A duocardian just trying to go to college and forget about the war ey's been in rents a flat with a spirit. Watch as they learn to live with each other.
Relationships: Fawaris Sandgrouse & Joth'svark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The (domestic) Adventures of Fawaris Sandgrouse and Joth'svark

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt for my creative writing class (write a ghost story) and it kinda spiralled.   
> enjoy!!  
> -aph ☆

The Jaisiem system was not a place Fawaris would normally visit. It was honestly quite boring, and the planet ey was going to, Jaisen 5, wasn’t anything special either. But it had a pretty decent university where ey could get an artisan degree, the rent was pretty cheap, and there was only a very small chance of huge explosions or screaming in the streets. The teal clouds glimmered in its light infrared sky, blurred by the speed of the hovercar. Ey could almost make out the sound of the wind whooshing by, but maybe that was eir imagination. The realtor in the vehicle with em was loud enough to drown out it, even if eir pointed ears could capture the outside world. 

“It’s a very spacious flat, already equipped with an expanded dimension in it, and it’s warded as well. We at Reschia Homes and Development pride ourselves with the highest quality of home this side of the Delta Sector,” he droned, seeming not to care that his audience was most definitely not paying attention. The talons on the tips of Fawaris’s fingers twitched, almost as if they were reminiscing tearing into annoyances like the realtor, or more accurately, his lavender skin. Ey closed eir eyes, reaching out and letting the currents of time and space flow a bit quicker around em. Ey used this trick often, on long shuttle rides, to make his pottery dry faster, and as a way to escape lectures from eir superiors. Soon enough they came to the apartment complex ey was being shown, and ey let the fabric of the world slip out of eir grasp. 

The building was just like all the others they had passed, a sort of brick brown in a sleek style that was vaguely reminiscent of older duocardian architecture. The only thing of note was the bright green tree in the centre of the courtyard, unlike the dark red or brown of most of the trees on Jaisen 5. The actual flat was on the second floor, as ey had requested, behind a grey door like all the rest. The realtor traced a couple of runes on the door and slid a thin card over the surface of the doorknob. The runes glowed a faint yellow for a few moments before fading into the door, and Fawaris could make out the faint sound of a lock clicking. 

“You can, of course, change the phrase in Mother Tongue and the physical key, but this is the default.”The realtor tucked the card away in his horrible multicoloured suit and opened the door, and by The Elders, that was a translucent purple crustacean in the middle of the flat’s living room. Ey stared at the crustacean. Xe stared back. 

“Out of pure curiosity, did you get a spirit check on this flat?” Fawaris’ voice was a much higher pitch than normal, but since there was a ghost in eir flat, ey though it was reasonable. 

“No, is that a problem?”

“Nah. I’ll take it. The flat, I mean.” Fawaris took the card from the realtor’s suit and pushed him out. “I’ll just get moved in right away since I’m here. This isn’t made of plastic, is it?” Ey waved the card in his face. 

“No, of course not. You’re a duocardian,” he spluttered. 

“Good.” And with that, Fawaris slammed the door in his face, turning back to face the spirit. Ey twisted eir fist and bowed while keeping eir eyes trained on the crustacean. “I am Fawaris Sandgrouse, a duocardian from the Gamma Sector. And you?”


End file.
